Meret Lyra Eon Dusk
Meistersinger Crux Eon Solvain, also known as "Dusk," is a musician and businesswoman, born of House Lyra before marrying into House Crux. She works as both a performer (guitarist) and a DJ, having composed and remixed a large catalogue of electronic music, as well as the owner of a large pharmaceuticals distributor, Eon Apotheca. Eon Solvain was also classically trained, and is a capable musician with a number of keyboard instruments. Formerly Meret Lyra Menmaatre Nepthys, she changed her name to officially be her stage name, Eon Dusk, at the age of 22. Traits and Appearance Eon Solvain generally appears cold and unwelcoming to many Nobles, though she is capable of using proper etiquette. Her eyes are an artificially-colored yellow, and her nails are generally painted black to match her hair. Almost her entire wardrobe is compiled of blacks, deep reds, and deep purples, though her recent entry into House Crux has introduced the concept of deep blue to her wardrobe as well. Eon Solvain is known to be difficult to work with and secretive. She wears long sleeves in the tradition of her birth house, Lyra, and destroyed her mask upon leaving the House when she married into Crux. She drinks and uses substances, often to extremes, and seems to have little regard for her personal well-being. Unusually, she seems kinder in the presence of Serfs and other non-Noble folk, but treats many fellow nobles with disdain, save a few close friends. Biography Meret Lyra Menmaatre Nepthys (Eon Dusk) was born in 3172 to the wealthy and well-respected Menmaatre family, a long line of Meret artists and businesspeople. Her parents, Tütarak and Ezmer, also had a son several years prior, Ezekiah. During the War Against the Artificials, Tütarak, Ezmer, and Ezekiah were all killed aboard a starship, allegedly by an act of Synth terrorism. Not long after, Eon Solvain's paternal grandparents, Zobekyr and Iris Nguyen, were executed for alleged acts of spying and sympathizing with the Cygnus and Synth cause. Along with the natural death of her maternal grandfather, Heliop, Eon Solvain was left with only one surviving close relative, her maternal grandmother Meret Lyra Menmaatre Isis. Eon Solvain was raised for the rest of her youth in relative seclusion, being taught business and finance in private as the sole inheritor of Eon Apotheca, the family business. An accident ended in an unusual complication of MES, resulting in an inability to control her psychic powers or advance to the highest levels in any discipline. She trained in music with numerous famous Merets, and she debuted her first album at 19 years of age. She quickly distanced herself from her grandmother Isis, moving away from the family estate to Djebashi and spending a great deal of time off-world. She spent two stints in drug rehabilitation during her early twenties, but neither seemed to be effective. Eon Solvain only became more volatile and disobedient with age, often viewed as a menace by other nobles both for her musical styles and her public personality and actions. However, young Lyrans, and young nobles of other worlds, were drawn to her visceral, dark writing and moody, anti-establishment demeanor. In the early months of 3200, Eon Solvain was involved in numerous high profile crimes, including the kidnapping of Hekate Lyra Arai Kiho and the defacement of the Chisisi Gallery on Orpheus. Hekate Kiho managed to appeal to the last bit of goodness within Eon Solvain, and she was instrumental in the Hekate's escape. Shortly thereafter, Eon Solvain fled Orpheus and sent an anonymous tip to House Crux, looking to turn herself in, allegedly for her years of wrongdoing. The tip was picked up by Kriegsherrin Crux Werner Saskia, and Eon Solvain was captured and her ship destroyed. However, Eon Solvain had a much more complicated plan in motion. She began systematically outing old allies and enemies earned through their years as the head of Eon Apotheca, offering to hand House Crux a long list of criminals on a platter in exchange for a lighter sentence. The Gray Duke and The Osprey, powerful crime lords within the Sector, were amongst those captured or killed. Rather than turning a new leaf, Eon had decided to aggressively expand her business off Orpheus by filling the power vacuum Crux was creating, allowing her to leave Lyra and Orpheus, even if that meant leaving nobility. While aboard the HCS Prosecutor, Kriegsherrin Saskia's vessel, Eon Solvain was under the care of Anwalt Crux Solvain Emma, who was to be her lawyer and representation should Eon Solvain end up before a Richter. The two fell in love during their long time aboard the Prosecutor together, and they fought side by side to capture and destroy the criminals Eon outed. On Heira, during the annual "Battle of the Bands," Kriegsherrin Saskia revealed that Eon Solvain would be let free under the condition she would be willing to help Crux again in the future. Asked whether she would be returning home to Lyra, Eon Solvain declared her desire to marry Emma Solvain, and Eon's departure from Lyra was set in motion. Upon returning to Orpheus to sell off her property on the planet as part of leaving the House, Eon Solvain discovered that her grandmother, Meret Lyra Menmaatre Isis, had murdered all but one of Eon's serfs that had helped in the kidnapping of Hekate Kiho, trying to cover up the deed for her granddaughter. In addition, Isis had set in motion a plan to transfer the Menmaatre line and inheritance to a distant relative, and to have Eon Solvain excommunicated for her crimes. Learning Isis had moved to "clean," the Eon Apotheca warehouse in Djebashi, killing the serfs and destroying the goods, Eon Solvain worked with Avitus Asherah to eliminate Isis' goons and kill the old woman herself. Afterwards, Eon Solvain returned to Hiera, possessing only the pieces of Eon Apotheca that were off Orpheus and a large sum of personal wealth, where she took on the old title of Meistersinger and married Emma Solvain. Interestingly, the condition that previously prevented Eon Solvain from reaching her full potential as a partial psychic seems to have gone dormant or simply ceased to affect her. Behind The Scenes (Eon Apotheca and Criminal Acts) Behind the facade of her performance career, Eon Solvain has manifested a large and formidable drug distribution empire with her inheritance of the Menmaatre family business, Eon Apotheca (renamed by Eon Solvain). If a house or faction sells drugs, Eon Solvain has likely spoken to them or is already in a working relationship with them. Eon Apotheca also produces a number of its own substances, including several made in conjunction with House Eridanus, Golden Flake, and a small number of deadly or tricky poisons provided to the brothels of House Lyra. Rumor has it Eon Apotheca has begun development and production of several other new substances as well. Though she no longer sees herself as a kidnapper or a murderer, Eon Solvain has not become a wholly good person after she helped Hekate Kiho escape. She is not above coercion, manipulation, drug dealing, smuggling, or many other acts that she had a hand in before and continues to have a hand in. Eon Solvain sees herself as an in-between for non-nobles and nobles, providing a noble face and good business knowledge to get non-noble drugs and substances into noble hands. Education and Stats Meistersinger Crux Eon Solvain was trained by numerous Meret musicians both privately and at the arts school of Hathor's Calling in Eurydice on Orpheus, in addition to a brief stint at the Psychic Academy on Hroa. Eon Solvain previously had an unusual MES disability that prevented her from controlling her telepathic abilities. Effectively, "always on," Eon Solvain received emotional indicators or whispered thoughts from random individuals within her vicinity, and she projected a soft but barely audible "white noise" effect, hypothesized to be a side effect of her psychic disability. While performing, Eon Solvain projected a telepathic aura that randomly affects those around her, but never in any harmful ways. Recently, however, shortly after leaving Orpheus, Eon Solvain has begun to find herself in better control of her psychic abilities.Category:Patreons